


Escorts And Their Usefulness

by EllanaSan



Series: Have a Drink Sweetheart (Hayffie Prompts/one shots collection) [48]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Games Time, I don't know how to seriously tag this, Misogyny, Pre-Canon, So basically, and Effie often ends up aggravated if not drunk, and talking, and their usefulness, at least johanna hasn't gotten naked in this one, debate about escorts, oh!, that's a good tag for chaff lmao, they're having one of those nights in, where there's drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: “Oh because the only way an escort can secure a deal is on her back?” Effie snapped, fed up with their assumptions and their general attitude – and, perhaps, also, with the way Chaff’s eyes tracked Haymitch’s hand. “Why can’t you just admit we are useful when we are the ones who make the groundwork more often than not?”“Cause,more often than not, the only use we’ve got for your lotison your back.” Chaff mocked after a beat of silence.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Series: Have a Drink Sweetheart (Hayffie Prompts/one shots collection) [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/71774
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Escorts And Their Usefulness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: This might be a bit too off brand I’m not sure - but would you consider writing something with effie taking issue with the fact that quite a few of the escorts seem to be the ones doing the work a lot of the time and yet she(/they) still always gets brushed off as being just pretty and dumb (even if she just talks about how she feels it’s easier for her to present herself like that) Especially when it seems like a lot of the game makers are men and they seem to be pretty well respected.

The voices coming from the penthouse’s living-room made her groan because all Effie wanted was her bathtub and her bed but since there was no way the victors hadn’t heard the elevator’s chime, she planted a bright smile on her lips, ignored her aching feet and made her way to them. Nobody would say she was a rude hostess who ignored guests under her roof.

She was greeted with a smile and an enthusiastic welcome from Finnick, the usual scowl from Johanna, a leering comment from Chaff and a small sulking face from Haymitch – more likely than not he still hadn’t forgiven her for that morning fight, or, rather, the fact that he had _lost_ that morning fight.

Still, she acted as if everything was fine – because from her point of view everything _was_ fine: she had been _right_ , she had proven her point and he could sulk until next Sunday it would still not make her wrong – accepting the cocktail Finnick offered to fix her and perching herself on the armrest of Haymitch’s armchair like she tended to do when his friends visited.

As pouty as he was, Haymitch still discreetly leaned against her side so he couldn’t be _that_ mad.

She revisited her plans for the evening while the others chatted, keeping a smile on her lips and pretending to be very engaged in the discussion. She would take a bath and go to bed but if Haymitch hinted he wanted to drop by for a while… She wasn’t against the idea. She would politely excuse herself once she had finished her cocktail. That would give her plenty of time in the bathroom until his friends left and he decided that he wanted to have sex with her more than he wanted to sulk it out…

“Look!” Johanna said suddenly, pointing at the TV that was, as usual once Twelve was out of the Games, on mute. “He did it. That _fucker_ actually managed it!”

Effie looked at the screen to watch a silver parachute float down toward Three’s lone male tribute.

“There’s _no_ way that’s a genuine deal.” Chaff scoffed as the name of a wealthy but elusive sponsor appeared on screen. “Ryan sold his ass, mark my word.”

Effie wrinkled her nose at the vulgarity. She was not a fan of Three’s victor and she much preferred when it was Beetee’s or Wiress’ turns to mentor, there were a lot less _accidents_ where hands ended on butts that weren’t his to touch. And yet…

“I heard about that in the escorts lounge.” she chimed in, only to be immediately ignored.

“This guy’s such an _asshole_.” Jo snorted. “Acts like he’s one of the Careers…”

“Enobaria is _itching_ to skin him alive.” Finnick nodded. “But _that’s_ a good move. I tried to secure that sponsor before and no luck. The man simply doesn’t like spending money, not even on me.”

“Shocking.” Haymitch scoffed.

“Maybe that boy has more skills than we gave him credit for.” Chaff suggested with a shrug. “Still doesn’t change the fact he’s a peacock, though.”

“True enough.” Jo made a face. “I’d give a lot to figure out how he did it though.”

“Blackmail?” Finnick offered.

Effie clenched her jaw to keep the irritation out of her voice. “It was _Adelia_ , actually.” Everyone was looking at her now and she sat _just_ that little bit straighter, beaming as always when she was at the center of attention. “She secured the deal.”

Finnick’s face became somber. “He sold Adelia to that sponsor?”

Finnick had never expressed a lot of fondness for his former escort, he had liked Della better if only for the reason she had been with Four for almost as soon as he had won but still, he had worked with Della’s replacement well enough and, to her knowledge, there had been no hard feelings when Adelia had moved up to Three two years earlier. Well, the only hard feeling there might have been was the fact Effie hadn’t been promoted to Four to replace her but…

“Of course, he did.” Jo scoffed. “Explains everything.”

“That _sucks_.” Haymitch grumbled, his hand landing briefly on Effie’s thigh before sliding away. “Hate people who play it this way.”

“Oh because the only way an escort can secure a deal is on her back?” she snapped, fed up with their assumptions and their general attitude – and, perhaps, also, with the way Chaff’s eyes tracked Haymitch’s hand. “Adelia secured that deal all by herself and it was _not at all_ untoward, if you must know, but trust Ryan to tug the cover.” She huffed again, unable to hide her annoyance any longer. “For that matter, it was _me_ who secured that deal last year.” She pointed an accusing finger at Chaff. “And _I know_ it was Viola who got you that pledge for your girl.” She turned to Johanna who lifted her eyebrows with a smug smile because she knew nobody would accuse _her_ escort of working. As for Finnick, he generally didn’t need the help. But _still_. “Why can’t you just admit we are _useful_ when _we_ are the ones who make the groundwork more often than not?”

“Cause, _more often than not,_ the only use we’ve got for your lot _is_ on your back.” Chaff mocked after a beat of silence.

Effie downed her drink, reminded herself a lady didn’t lose her cool and placed down her glass on the coffee table a little harder than necessary. “ _Well_. As charming as this evening is, I think I will retire. Because of all the time I allegedly spend on my back chasing sponsors, I am _quite_ tired.”

“Effie…” Haymitch sighed but she ignored him.

Finnick looked sorry but she didn’t let that soften her. She stormed to her bedroom and immediately ditched her high heels, hissing in a mix of pain and relief once she could flex her feet. She eyed the shoes with pursed lips and none too gently kicked them off to a corner. They were lovely, that was for sure, but they were also far too uncomfortable to be worn again. Even she had her limits.

She ran herself a bath, turned up the radio in the bathroom to her favorite pop music station and let herself relax in the warm water. She had been soaking for only ten minutes when she felt the presence at the room’s threshold. She wasn’t exactly surprised so she didn’t make a fuss when Haymitch started stripping, his movements a little too uncoordinated for him to be entirely sober. He didn’t look _wasted_ though. Drunk, certainly, but not enough that she would kick a fuss over it.

She shifted when he stepped in the bathtub so he could sit down behind her and leaned back against his chest once he was settled. For someone whose hygiene was as dubious as his, he certainly seemed to love sharing baths with her. She had lost count of the numbers of times they had done that over the years. He had even stopped complaining about the _girly stuff_ she put in the water. Secretly, she thought he liked the bath salts but thought it would insult his manliness to admit it out loud. 

His big hands slowly ran up and down her arms a few times before settling on her shoulders. When he started kneading the knotted muscles, she let out a moan of appreciation and bowed forward just a bit so he had better access. Massages were a rare treat but he was surprisingly good at them.

“I don’t think you’re only useful on your back.” he said awkwardly, after clearing his throat. “Or that you’re useless at all. Wouldn’t get very far without you.”

She rolled her eyes. “ _Obviously_.”

She did everything, most of which _he_ was supposed to handle: the paperwork, the schedules, the coaching…

“How did she secure the deal, then?” he asked, with a frown. “Cause she doesn’t look that bright, that woman. Finnick never said she was any good.”

“Do _I_ look that bright?” she retorted.

“Different.” He shrugged. “That’s your angle. Pretty but dumb… People underestimate you…” He pressed a kiss on her nape. “Their funeral.”

“Perhaps Adelia has the same angle.” she pointed out.

“Maybe but unlikely.” he granted. “I’ve talked to her once or twice. She ain’t that smart, sweetheart, not like you.”

“She might be a good actress.” she insisted because it annoyed her how victors always made assumptions…

“You’re better.” he dismissed. “And if she was _that_ dangerous a competition you’d have warned me before. So?”

She was annoyed because his reasoning was sound. She pouted but confessed. “Blackmail. She had dirt on the sponsor.”

He nodded as if that made sense and then kissed her nape again. His hands became a bit more heavy, a bit more purposeful when they slid down her arms again. “She said that?”

Effie chuckled. “Well, you are right and she is _not_ that smart. All I have to do now is figure out _what_ she was blackmailing him about and, then, he will be _ours_ for the taking…”

“Be careful.” he warned.

“Of course.” she hummed, spreading her legs when his hand wandered on her inner thigh. “Am I not always?”

She turned her head and he kissed her, hard and demanding.

“Not always, no.” he muttered against her lips. “And I don’t wanna have to replace you.”

She grinned. “Because I am the best escort you ever had and you would be utterly lost without me?” 

A snort preceded the next kiss but she didn’t complain, not when his tongue pushed its way in her mouth.

“Must be that, princess. Must be that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Chaff needs to learn how to bite his tongue before he speaks XD It is a fact universally acknowledged Effie is the best escort and that's it. Did you enjoy this one? Let me know!


End file.
